Blind Eye
by Sakura Lena Yuy
Summary: The very nature of their relationship was taboo. published in RivaMika Week 10/2013 on tumblr


Blind Eye

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

Author's Note: SMUT SMUT SMUT. Mentioned Mikasa/Eren and Levi/Erwin.

The very nature of their relationship was taboo.

Corporal to private, teacher to student, senior to junior, he belonged to one and she to another, but their attraction had a ferocity that neither could deny and they had to submit to it.

Whenever they were alone nothing was off limits except one thing, they refused to call out the other's name. This was their one taboo. The one thing they held sacred. The one thing they held true to. Although they both knew what they did behind closed doors was wrong to the men that loved them acknowledging one another during the throngs of passion was far worst. The one taboo they could not break.

"Ackerman!"

Mikasa closed her eyes at the harshness in his voice, but spun around quickly and gave a strong salute to her superior officer.

"Yes, Lance Corporal?"

Levi looked over the taller girl and simply motioned for her to follow. Mikasa allowed the older man to lead; following him through the various corridors of the castle she knew exactly where he was taking her.

At the door the two knew so well, Levi pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked their scared space. Mikasa looked around to make sure no one saw them there more out of habit than actual of concern. Levi grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the room and locked the door behind them.

At the click of the lock they both rushed toward each other, fingers, hands, lips, and limbs were nothing but a jumble mess, neither knowing where the other was touching but it didn't matter. All that matter at the moment was to consume each other as if it would be their last time, because neither knew if it would be their last time. The uncertainty of their world made every moment alive more important than the last one.

Levi soon found the porcelain skin of her neck, as he stripped away the crimson scarf that always covered her neck and began sucking on the bare skin. Mikasa hissed as he nipped the skin, leaving tiny red marks that would be gone before her lover could see them. Her hands found the collar of his jacket and she quickly pulled it off him, while he worked on the buttons of her blouse. Levi had placed his thigh at the apex of her thighs which caused her move against it. Once he unbuttoned her shirt he pulled both it and her jacket off in one pull leaving her bound chest naked. Mikasa swiftly undid his cravat kissing his exposed neck as she devastated him of his shirt; meanwhile, Levi worked tactfully on removing the bindings from the girl's chest.

As soon as her bandages fell off her chest Levi cupped her breasts feeling their firmness in his palms before bringing his lips to one of the rosy peaks Mikasa threw her head back at the sensation of his month on her breast and dug her nails into his shoulders. He hissed into her chest as he felt his skin broke under her grasp. He groaned as he realized that he would have to explain those to his lover later this evening. But this did not deter him from his task and he swiftly moved to the next mound giving it equal attention.

Levi grasped her hips signaling her to wrap her legs around his waist so he could continue to kiss her skin as he took her to the unused bed in the room. Once at the bed the two of them tumbled into covers, attacking the strips that hugged their thighs and legs frantic to remove the last barriers of clothing. Mikasa wasn't too aware how they got completely naked in minutes because her focus was placed on the fingers that probed her inner core. Levi dipped his head into between her thighs to bring his lips close to her most intimate area. She felt his tongue dart out and lap at the moisture their previous actions had created.

She released an audible groan that made Levi smirk as he continued to taste her.

"Please," she begged. "I need you now."

Levi's eyes widen slightly as he heard her plead. They never spoke; they would always take what the other offered without question. And she just broke that code. He looked at Mikasa's flush face and panting lips and felt his member twitch in eagerness. Levi steadied himself at her entrance and plunged deep within her. He couldn't help but let a clear moan pass his lips as Mikasa enveloped him with her warmth. Levi wanted to give her a moment to adjust but she started to move her hips on her own. He was more than willing to oblige to her motions but each thrust made him crave the taste of her skin. Without thinking he pressed his chest onto her and began sucking every piece of skin his lips came in contact with. Mikasa threaded her fingers into his dark strands holding his head.

"Please, I need you now."

Her pleads continue to fuel his motions. Each time she implored his movements became more erratic, more frantic. This time Levi couldn't maintain the guise he always wore, there was something in the way she hooked her legs around his waist, how her hands were constantly seeking out his skin, and how she spoke without thinking.

He wanted to make sure his nibbles wouldn't leave marks on her but this time he couldn't help bite down as her fingers held him tightly over her neck. She groaned what sounded like his name but he knew she wouldn't do that.

Mikasa felt her body nearing the end and she wrapped her legs tighter around Levi. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies pulling themselves as close as possible. Just as Levi felt his climax approaching and Mikasa's wetness tighten around him they looked into each other's eyes.

"Levi…"

"Mikasa…"

"What does she do to those that hurt you?"

Eren smirked thoughtfully, "She eradicates them."

"Now what if she is the one hurting you? What would she do then?"

Eren stared at the older man reflecting on his question. "I wouldn't dare think of the possibilities."

Erwin nodded in regard. "Then you realize by bringing this up you then put those possibilities into reality."

"So I just put a blind eye to it," Eren questioned his superior, "Is that what you're doing?"

"It is your choice to handle this situation the way you like. I have made my choice. I cannot tell you how to handle it. Just remember for every action there is a reaction, so choose the action that will give you the reaction you hope to happen."

"But that doesn't mean it will happen. If I learned anything from Heichou it's that."

Erwin again nodded in regard. "Then he has taught you the most valuable lesson."

Eren sighed; he knew that Erwin wouldn't give him the answer he desperately needed because there wasn't one. It was truly a decision he had to make on his own.

"I understand what you're saying and thank you for guiding me this far," Eren said earnestly as he stood up from his seat.

Erwin looked at the boy and turned away as he spoke. "Yes."

"Excuse me sir."

"To answer your question, yes I am putting a blind eye to this situation. Although I'm surprised you came to the realization, of this…affair."

Eren nodded. "How did you figure it out?"

"The sideways glances he would give her. I know those glances well."

Eren chuckled, "From such a subtle thing?"

Erwin smirked, "Because he used to give me those same glances. How did you come to realize?"

"She came back one night smelling like clean laundry."


End file.
